Question: Simplify the following expression: ${t-5(6t+3)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ t {-5(}\gray{6t+3}{)} $ $ t {-30t-15} $ Combine the $t$ terms: $ {t - 30t} - 15$ $ {-29t} - 15$ The simplified expression is $-29t-15$